TwoMoon Sky
by SoulessAru
Summary: Two-Moon Sky" is a fanfic about Beyblade and some Beyblade OC's from the ToE (Trial of Elements) guild with Team Goddess, the Bladebreakers (KAI!), and may be adding other teams...
1. Two Moon Sky: Title Page

**_TWO-MOON SKY _**

**Written By: **Arureyu Renzu (Alley Lenz, Aru, SoulessAru)  
**Illustrations By:** The ToE (Trial of Elements)  
  
**»Copywriting« **Goddesses (c) Arureyu Renzu (Alley Lenz, Aru, SoulessAru)  
Beyblade (c) Whoever they're Copywrited to.  
Bladebreakers (c) Same as Above  
  
**»Dedication« **Two-Moon Sky is dedicated to all my Beyblade OC friends, Kai Hiwatari lovin' buddies, and the ToE! Love ya guys!


	2. TwoMoon Sky: Chapter 1

**»Desclaimer for all Two-Moon Sky Chapters: I am not the owner of Beyblade or any of their copywrited characters (Bladebreakers, Bit-beasts, ect.) However, I do own my own original characters and bit-beasts!** If anyone what so ever uses them, they must have my permission. Thank you!

**»Author's Note: **Well, this is my first ever story/chapter on here...it's about Beyblade, and has my original characters in it. **Flaming is limited, but other comments are accepted.**

**»Chapter Guide:**

A description of place, person, or feeling.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking aloud to others."

/A new time, setting, or point of view/

* * *

**Two-Moon Sky: Chapter 1 - In a Place Called Riverbend**

The sun was high, makingthe pyramids of Cairo cast dark shadows on the sand. In an old, abandoned cavern sat a young girl, brown locks resting on her shoulders. Her blonde eyes shimmered like gold, reflecting in the water. The nile was low, seeing as how it was the Season of Emergence (Harvest Season), so the steps of the cavern were dry to the bottom. The girl sat there, her eyes fixed on her image in the blue mirror. The white headdress blew with each gust of wind blowing the the Niles canal. Droplets of tears sunk into the water, making it ripple and destort the girls reflection. From down the river she could hear her friends calling for her. "Amunet! You in Riverbend?" She sighed and whiper her wet face. "Yeah...I'm here." she replied, waving to the approaching boat. Amunet's best friend, a white-headed girl, pulled her aboard the deck. As her friend gazed at her face, she asked, "You alright?" She looked worried, but Amunet just smiled and said, "The usual, you know how it is Ridea." There was another girl driving the boat (She's the oldest) who said, "When will he learn? Ready for practice ladies?" The three of them laughed it off, riding the current up the Nile. When they reached a small dock, they tied up the boat and made their way to a rock beystadium. The Riverbend Stadium was the name they gave it so long ago, when they all became beybladers. "Match one, Amunet and Sekhmet versus Kimi and Uadjet!" Ridea anounced as Amunet and Kimi readied their blades. "Three...two...one, go!" The blades collided in a clash of metal. Smashing and ramming, they battled on for about fifteen minutes, until Amunet took a win. "Sekhmet! Flip 'er!" she instructed as the tan blade pulled up on Uadjet's attack ring. It fell to the sand - outside the stadium. Practice was not yet over, however. It would go on for at least an hour longer.

/Later On/

Daybreak was coming, and the girls had now to head home. Ridea and Amunet parted with Kimi, who lived on the other side of the Nile. As Ridea and Amunet walked into Cairo, Ridea stopped dead in her tracks. "I have to tell you something..." she muttered, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm leaving to go back to Japan tomorrow." Shocked, Amunet spun around to face her friend. A horrible feeling washed over her. "You just...going to leave me here?" Amunet yelled, hurt and confused. _Why would my best friend leave me like this? _"I'm not doing this to hurt you!" Ridea shrieked back to her, "I have to go! My grandmother's there waiting for this money, you know that!" Amunet started running, faster and faster away from her 'so called' friend. When she reached her foster father's home, she snuck quietly to her room, where she sobbed into her bedspread. Tears streaming down her cheeks, Amunet cursed aloud about her friend, "After all the years she spent with me, she just up and leaves! Why?!" It had been an hour when Amunet heard the front door open downstairs. Her eyes widened with fear, letting more water drip to the floor. With all her might, she prayed to her Gods that he would not come to her room. His footsteps stopped out her door. Please no! she cried in her head, when suddenly the window behind her swung open. They had come for her! Ridea and Kimi shoved Amunets things into a suitcase befor she could say a word, and dropped it out the window. Without talking, they exchanged looks that said it all. They were leaving, all of them. He could never harm her again, never. She grabbed Sekhmet and jumped out the window, her friends catching her. "One thing." Amunet whispered, taking her foster father's last paycheck (In cash ) from the table, and ran for Riverbend, her two best friends by her side.

/At Riverbend/

They saw Kimi's boat loaded up and ready to go. Each girl got in and was set to leave. As the boat made it way away from Cairo, they finally began to speak. "I can't believe you came for me." Amunet said, her mood already lifting. "How could I leave my best friends?" Ridea replied softly, embracing Amunet and Kimi in a group-hug. "How in the world did you sneak out Kimi?" Amunet asked with amazement. "You know my folks, they've been wanting me to get out and see the world for years, so I'll be writing back to them!" Kimi said with a laugh. She pulled some money from her pocket, "Funds for the trip!" Kimi's parents were one of the richest couples in Cairo, not to mention, the kindest. They had always been good to Kimi, and even cared for Amunet when she needed it. There was enough money there to get two of them on a plane. Ridea's grandma in Japan was sick (Stays in a nursing home), while Ridea was shipped to Cairo to make some money to help her. Both girls were still what Amunet considered lucky. As for herself, she usually saw as close to cursed.


	3. TwoMoon Sky: Chapter 2

**»Desclaimer for all Two-Moon Sky Chapters: I am not the owner of Beyblade or any of their copywrited characters (Bladebreakers, Bit-beasts, ect.) However, I do own my own original characters and bit-beasts! **If anyone what so ever uses them, they must have my permission. Thank you!  
  
**»Author's Note: **Well, this is my first ever story/chapter on here...it's about Beyblade, and has my original characters in it. Flaming is limited, but other comments are accepted.  
  
**»Chapter Guide:  
**  
A description of place, person, or feeling.  
  
_Thoughts  
_  
"Speaking aloud to others."  
  
/A new time, setting, or point of view/

* * *

**Two-Moon Sky: Chapter 2 - Japan, here we come!**  
  
It was a long, sleepless night by the time the girls reached the closest airport. The huge planes cluttered the runway. Not many of them left so early in the morning, but they bought tickets for a trip at 1:00 am anyways. The only money left to spend was what Amunet grabbed, a meisly two-hundred. Sure, it sounds like a lot at first, but it was going to have to last for a while. By the time 100 came around, they were just about dying to board that plane! The excitement had welled up inside them, and would most likely explode just before they landed in Japan. Not one of them had ever been on a plane before, and boy was it one heck of a ride! "Comfy seats, T.v.s, what more but a stop in Japan could we need?" Kimi wondered aloud. "Peanuts!" Ridea said suddenly, "I hear they're great for flying!" The group burst into laughter and ordered some peanuts for the remaing three hours.  
  
/When they Arrived.../  
  
At about 5:00 am, they had finally reached Tokyo, Japan. The girls grabbed their luggage and ran out the door, following the guid to a bus going into town. "Look at all the lights! Look at all the people! Look at all the..." Ridea continued to point out and marvel at everything. That well of excitement had erupted and overflowed enough to feed a country's crops. Japan looked so very beautiful from the city's boundries, and would hopefully be even more beautiful once they were deep in the cities. Tall, lit-up buildings lumed high above the streets. The bus stopped near a school building, the place where they would attend school from now on. "When will we sign up?" Ridea asked timidly. "After we see your grandma." Amunet said, smiling to Ridea. She had come all this way for her, they should do what's most important to her! As the girls walked down the crowded streets toward the hospital, something in the alleyway had caught Kimi's eye. "Hey look!" she said, sounding excited. Amunet and Ridea turned to see a beydish, and a small group of kids huddled around it, watching. "Small detour?" Ridea asked just before walking up to the crowd to get a better look. Some turned to them, but most kept their eye on the battle. A boy about fourteen years old was battling a girl about fifteen or so. Her short, chestnut hair jerked with her head as she followed her pink blade in the dish (Yes, pink, I always thought 'she' would have a pink blade). "Come on! Finish him!" she yelled desperately and finally, smashing the boys blade to the ground. "Nice job." Kimi congradulated the girl. "Really? Thanks!" she replied, "I've never seen you three around. Who are you?" "You wouldn't know us, we just came here from Egypt." Kimi sighed. "This place is a little confusing!" Ridea laughed. "I could give you a tour! You could even attend my school!" the girl flipped with delight, "I'm Hilary! What are your names?" Each of the three announced their name, "Ridea Yonai." "Kimiko (Needs a last name!)" "Amunet, just Amunet." "Pleased to meet you all!" Hilary said with a bow. The girls bowed back, not really knowing why, but thought it best. Hilary showed them a lot of places like stores, theatres, resturaunts, and even her own house. She introduced her three new friends to her parents, who were really too busy to care. Feeling ignored, she decided to have them meet Tyson and the other Bladebreakers. _That would be more interesting! _she thought, leading them to the dojo. Amunet and Kimiko gazed at the strange building. "What is it?" they wondered. "A dojo, silly!" Ridea teased, "You two need to brush up on your Japanese lessons!" The front door swung open, revealing an old man in old-style clothes. "Hey there, Hilary!" he said happily, "Who are your friends?" Hilary smiled and replied, "Some foreign exchanged girls from Egypt." Seeing the silky, thin, and white clothes and headresses could have told him that, but oh well. The girls followed Hilary to the backyard, where four boys were training with Beyblades. "Hey guys, meet my new friends!" Hilary announced, making all their heads turn. They stared at the girls in what looked like both shock, and interest. "Come on guys! Say Konnichiwa(Hello)!" She encouraged them. "You blade?" the tallest of them asked Amunet, Kimi, and Ridea. Kimi and Ridea looked too nervous to battle, so Amunet stepped forward. "Yes. Yes we do!" she said with a smirk, "Was that a challenge I heard?" 


	4. TwoMoon Sky: Chapter 3

»Desclaimer for all Two-Moon Sky Chapters: I am not the owner of Beyblade or any of their copywrited characters (Bladebreakers, Bit-beasts, ect.) However, I do own my own original characters and bit-beasts! If anyone what so ever uses them, they must have my permission. Thank you! 

»Author's Note: Well, this is my first ever story/chapter on here...it's about Beyblade, and has my original characters in it. Flaming is limited, but other comments are accepted.

»Chapter Guide:

A description of place, person, or feeling.

Thoughts

"Speaking aloud to others."

/A new time, setting, or point of view/

(Author's note!!! YAY!!!)

* * *

Two-Moon Sky: Chapter 3 - Home New Home (Fair warning: This chapter may be sorta boring/long and it changes scenes a lot. Sorry 'bout that!!!)

Tyson's grandfather was nice enough to let us sleep in a spare bedroom, which was actually just the right size, if not smaller. The girls didn't pack all that much, so Hilary decided to take the girls shopping. Amunet and Ridea's clothes were getting tattered from all the washings, and Kimi just wanted a change in her look. A huge mall was their first stop. As they walked in, Amunet, Ridea, and Kimi's jaws dropped slightly, for they were staring at about twenty small stores put together! "Where do we start?!" Kimi said, pulling some more money out of her unlimited pocket. First they stopped in a shoe store, a store that had all things pink, but nothing seemed to fit the new style Amunet wanted to portray. They were about to give up, when Amunet saw it. Those tall, black doors with the silver skull handles. That was the place! They flung the doors open to reveal a dark walled room full of black. Just about everything in there was black except for the occasional red. This was her look. This was what Amunet wanted to express about herself. She wanted to show what was deep in her soul, so deep you could never find it just through eyes, a hidden darkness from within.

/And hour Later/

All (except Hilary) the girls left the store in and with brand new clothing. Kimi in green, Ridea in pink (punkish), and Amunet in black walked to their new home, feeling really energetic. When they reached home, all the Bladebreakers but Kai stopped their training to greet them. Ridea and Kimi still looked pretty close to what they used to, but Amunet's style just about scared them all. Her black pants had chains hanging on the sides, a studded belt, and zippers just about the knees. Her brown hair now contained red streaks, but she still kept her traditional Egyptian make-up for her eyes. Her shirt, black and dark grey, held Snoopy on the front and his back on hers. A chocker with skulls and metal ball necklaces hung from her slim neck. This was the first time she was not wearing a white, robe-like outfit, so they really had the right to stare. They thought she looked close to dead, but she had never felt so alive. One thing did not change, however. The same necklace Amunet wore the first day was still around her neck. It's gold shone like her eyes, and the while, half jewel was even brighter. The other half of the jewel was inside her blade. "It's the jewel that contains Sekhmet's spirit." Amunet explained, seeing how Kai finally tunred to them and his gaze landed again on the necklace. "I still don't get it..." Tyson asked, "that's your bitbeast? A jewel?" The girls sighed, this was going to be hard to explain. "Well...see...take my bitbeast for example. It's name is Uadjet, and my snake necklace has half of a jewel, and the other half is in my blade. The whole jewe contains Uadget's spirit, but by breaking it in half, it's power is free to flow and I can be in contact with the spirit at all times." Kimi explained, hoping to have covered every aspect of the question. Ray and Kai were the only ones who looked like they understood. Ridea moaned, "Forget it!" Gramps came out and announced dinner being served, and everyone scrambled for a spot at the table. Kai sat down beside Amunet as she rested quietly, waiting for her turn to have food. "Take what you can before Tyson eats it all." Kai advised her. Amunet smiled a thank you to him and began choosing her plate. There we so many different things that she had never seen, and what were those stick things? Amunet couldn't figure out how to hold them, and Ridea was busy teaching Kimi how to use them. She fidgeted for a while, and before long, she felt warm hands on hers, fixing her mistake. She looked to the side, almost coming face to face with Kai. She had finally got it right, with his help of course. "Thanks again." she muttered, feeling her face get slightly hot. "Yeah sure." Kai replied in his usual tone. After dinner was finished, Amunet, Ridea, and Kimi thanked Gramps for the wonderful meal. They were stuffed and ready for bed. The only problem was actually sleeping. The girls were so excited about their first day of school coming up that it kept them awake half the night. They talked about their day until they each fell silently to sleep.

/First Day of School/  
Amunet, Ridea, and Kimi put on those new clothes they had bought before. They were finally going to school! They were all ready, and excited, and walking through those doors sealed the feeling. As they made their way through the classroom to some open seats, each person stared. They even began to crowd, so Tyson had to get them away. "Come on people! Move over!" her said, but no one really listened. Amunet had had enough. She wasn't a big fan of crowds, she didn't really know why. "Out of the way!" she said, loudly and very firmly. All eyes turned to her, even Tyson was surprised. The girls continued to their seats next to Hilary and Tyson. "Good morning, class." a woman said quietly to the children, "Please take your seats." "That's Miss , the teacher." Hilary whispered to Kimi, who already had her books out, ready to begin learning. Kimi was the brainy one of the three; she was always intent on learning. As long as Ridea and Amunet could remember, Kimi won spelling bees and trivia games, and got the highest scores on tests. Thus leading to Kimi's great use of strategy in beyblading. Eyes wide, Kimi slowly stretched out her arm. Miss looked to her, "Yes?" "I uh...can't read that." she said quietly, pointing to the notes on the board. "Can the other two of you read japanese?" Miss asked them. Ridea and Amunet nodded. Ridea was japanese, and Amunet was partly japanese. Both could read and write japanese, english, and egyptian writing, while Kimi could only write two out of three. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Kimi sighed.

/End of First Day at School/

Ridea, Amunet, and Kimi walked 'home' with Tyson and Hilary. Cars and kids on bikes wizzed by, throwing dirt and dust into the air around them. Ridea and Kimi both had envelopes in their hands, ready to be sent to their family members. As there were dropped into the mailbox, Tyson asked Amunet, "Aren't you going to send something?" Amunet looked down at her feet. She always did that when she was uncomfortable in any way. "I...don't have any family." She replied, trying not to sound offended. She was very sensative about what she now called her 'old' life. Amunet would do anything to leave the pain behind. "Oh...what happened to them?" Tyson asked, regardless of Amunet's feelings. Amunet walked faster, putting a half block between herself and them, silent and on the verge of tears. 'Why do I have to be so weak like this?!' she screamed in her head. Ridea and Kimi were uncertain, should they tell the Bladebreakers or keep it a secret even longer? Ridea was slightly angry, "Never ask that question again if you want to live." Tyson looked embaressed as he apologized. Tyson's house was in sight. Kimi was very thankful to see Max and Ray battling. Maybe that would cheer Amunet up? "C'Mon, let's go watch!" Kimi and Ridea said happily. They seized her arm, but Amunet pulled away. "No. I need to meditate for a bit." "I'll join you later on." Kimi sighed, heading to the beydish with Ridea. "Ridea," she whispered, "we need to get Amunet to blade." "Why?" Ridea asked, puzzled. "She needs to lighten up!" Kimi explained. They both nodded, walking to Hilary. They explained to her their plan, and she made Tyson apologize again, and get her to battle.

/After the Match/  
Amunet had lost. She put forth no effort and barely payed attention. Her mind was elsewhere, and she was in a low mood. Tyson said nothing about his win, since he too knew she wasn't trying. The teens filed into the dojo, getting ready to sleep. The rest of the school week would rush by quickly.


	5. TwoMoon Sky: Chapter 4

»Desclaimer for all Two-Moon Sky Chapters: I am not the owner of Beyblade or any of their copywrited characters (Bladebreakers, Bit-beasts, ect.) However, I do own my own original characters and bit-beasts! If anyone what so ever uses them, they must have my permission. Thank you! 

»Author's Note: Well, this is my first ever story/chapter on here...it's about Beyblade, and has my original characters in it. Flaming is limited, but other comments are accepted.

»Chapter Guide:

A description of place, person, or feeling.

Thoughts

"Speaking aloud to others."

/A new time, setting, or point of view/

(Author's note! YAY!)

* * *

Two-Moon Sky: Chapter 4 - The Secret Revealed 

(Chap. 3 was boring, I know...this one sorta is a bit too...xX; Ah well, they're getting better since I'm back into a writing mood! I wasn't when I wrote this chap...BUT CAN YOU BELIEVE I ACTUALLY GOT MY INTERNET BACK! YAY!)

The day had finally come -Friday! Tyson and Hilary had planned to have a Luau at the dojo, with the Bladebreakers and Goddesses. They already had everything somewhat setup, and the only thing to do was tell the house guests. "Hey Ridea!" Hilary called out, catching up to her friend after class. "We're having a Luau at the dojo! Do you, Kimi, and Amunet need swimming suits?" Ridea nodded, "Yeah! Meet ya at your house later? I'll bring Kimi and Amunet with!" They waved good-bye as they advanced to their next classes.

/At Hilary's House/

"Try this one! It's got plka dots!" Hilary giggled, holding the hanger up to Ridea. The suit was one piece, not Ridea's style. "Yeah right!" she said with disguist. "Okay, then this one?" Hilary tried again. This one was all black. "Oh, I'll take that!" Kimi said, snatching it from Hilary. She sighed, turning to Amunet, "Can I pick yours then?" Amunet had been staring at the computer's screensaver in Hilary's room, it was full of pictures with her and the Bladebreakers. "Yeah...sure..." she replied, still watching the screen. Hilary picked up an orange and red bikini with shorts. "How about this?" she laughed. Kimi spoke before Amunet, "No!" Hilary was shocked. "Why? What?" she asked. "Because...they will see." Amunet said softly, almost at a whisper. "See what?" Hilary asked with wonder. Amunet drew up her shirt, just high enough to see her stomach. A bruise the size, and somewhat shape, of a hand rest just above her hip bone. Hilary's grew wide. She let out a gasp, and Amunet pulled the cloth back down. "How did you..." "Let's not talk about it." Ridea said hastily. Hilary dropped her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I..." She stopped and looked up again. The three girls around her said nothing, but began browsing again. "Why don't you just tell them it happened when you fell? It's the last good thing I have." Hilary suggested. After a moment, Amunet replied, "I will try." And that was the end to the conversation, for now.

/At Tyson's place/

Amunet entered the backyard, a towel over her entire body. She was nervous, real nervous. The suit, as Hilary knew, looked great. It, however, revealed something Amunet wanted no one to see. Nevertheless, she removed the towel to accept the flowery necklace. No one even noticed the bruise. Eyes skimmed over it, but didn't think what it was. "Maybe this will be fun!" she thought as she approached the snack table. People she didn't know were there. Looking around, her sight landed upon Kai in the corner. He glanced over at her, a silent greeting. Amunet's face was hot again. He looked great in swim trunks, and Amunet almost slapped herself for thinking it. Every time she looked away, she ended up watching him again. This time, when their eyes met, his glance slowly moved down to the bruise and stopped. Out of impulse she gripped her sides, trying to hide it, but she knew he had already seen. Amunet made her way to him and asked politely, "Is this spot on the wall taken?" He shook his head, and Amunet leaned against the siding. Kai crossed his arms and ankles, looking very calm. "Is there something you want?" Amunet wanted to say, "Company would be nice." but settled with a quiet, "Sorta..." "I see...and why aren't you with your friends?" he asked. Amunet sighed, "Because they went to meet everyone." "And you're scared?" Amunet blinked with suprise, "I am afraid of no one!" Kai lifted his hand and rested it on her shoulder. "Then why are you trembling?" He ran his fingers on the bruise then, "Because of this?" His touch was warm and soft, making Amunet blush. "Maybe." she said lightly, enjoying the moment. She could have hit herself for that too, but she couldn't help it. Kai's hand returned to his side as Ridea walked up, a pink haired girl and Ray beside her. "Meet Mariah! Amunet, Mariah! Mariah, Amunet!" she said and then added, "Am I interrupting something?" "No, I was just leaving." Kai said with a smirk and walked off. Amunet stared after him, longing for him to turn around, but he didn't. She looked to Ridea, "What was it you were saying now?" Ridea began to smile widely, her teeth sparkling. "Don't say it! Shut up!" Amunet said immediately, still blushing. Mariah glanced at Ray, who rose his eyebrows slightly. "Oh shut up and let's swim!" Amunet laughed making a break for the pool. As she reached the edge, she dove into the clear water. When she emerged, three other splashes hit her face. Ridea's blonde hair darkened from the moisture as Ray and Mariah raced eachother back and forth. By the end of the hour, their skin was pruined, and the party was getting more crowded. Hilary and Kimi were sitting by Tyson and Max, eating and slurping some punch. Ridea and Amunet walked over and joined them, while Ray and Mariah started a large game of 'Marco Polo'. Ridea sat beside Max, her wet hair falling over her purple bikini. "Hey there!" he greeted her, never looking away. "How are you holding up?" Hilary asked, and Amunet replied, "Fine! Real fine!" "We saw you by Kai, is your face always that red?" Tyson teased. "What are you saying!" Amunet demanded. Everyone exchanged glances and Tyson said nothing. "Dinner time!" Tyson yelled, and everyone grapped a seat at the table. They never realized how many bladers there were until then. The whole table was filled with chatter on the latest strategies, best attacks, and most exciting championships. Amunet and Kimi stayed pretty quiet, while Ridea talked away. She would talk to any nice-looking stranger, that was just the way she had always been. Bubbly, cheerful, ditsy, they all described her. She could chat for hours on end with only a few breaths it seemed like! When all the good was devoured, Tyson turned on his speakers, playing a C.D. of his. Of course, the music was rock and dance club music. Ridea, Kimi, and Amunet had all taken hip-hop dance lessons, but were too nervous to dance. Everyone around them was in motion, so eventually they joined in by Hilary and the Bladebreakers. When they arrived, so did Kai. He showed up next to Amunet, and she was determined to see if she could make him blush like he did to her. The song called out, "Get low!" and everyone did so. Amunet bent back and popped her hip down to the floor and slowly brought it back up without her hands. Ridea and Kimi joined her in the circle everyone had made around Amunet. They did a really impressive routine they had learned that was a hip-hop version of something like the Electric Slide. Applause rose from the crowd when the song, and their routine, ended. The three girls sat down, tired, followed by their friends. "That was amazing!" Max exclaimed. "Could you teach me that?" Mariah begged. "How about some more, with partners?" Tyson joked. "You better keep up!" Ridea laughed, grabbing Max's hand. He staggered behind her, the rest of them heading to the porch. "Looks like fun!" Kimi teased, watching everyone dancing. A slow song came on, and everyone grabbed dancing partners. Ridea squealed with delight, pulling Max along. Kimi pushed Hilary and Tyson into the crowd. "Come on you two, you should dance!" They blushed but held hands anyways. Amunet and Kimi laughed, up until a tall silver-haired boy invited Kimi to dance. She eagerly joined him, bring tears from laughter to Amunet's eyes. As she sat on the porch, she sighed to herself. She was still up tight, while everyone else was so care-free. Her thoughts were interupted by Kai standing in front of her. Amunet looked up at him, heat instantly running to her face. He must have seen it, because his straight look turned into a smirk. Amunet forced the blushing away and asked, "Yeah?" "I'm headed to the park for some practice. I could use an apponent." He replied, still smirking. "Yeah! Definately!" she said, grabbing her pants and slipping them on quickly. She didn't want to go find her shirt, so she left still in the swimsuit top. Kai was already fully dressed, so they left the luau, ready for practice. The streets were already dark. Shadows were cast everywhere, but Amunet wasn't the slightest bit scared. She had been out at this time a lot. This was when she and Sekhmet practiced, since Sekhmet is a shadow creature. Something just seemed akward about the darkness tonight, like it was conceiling something that shouldn't be there. A small amount of fear rose in Amunet as she spun around. Luckily, nothing seemed to be there. Kai stopped with her, "You alright?" "I don't know..." she whispered, "but I think someone's following us." Kai continued walking, Amunet beside him. She glanced around them every once in a while. Even Kai looked around, but not as often. Finally they reached the park. The street lamps were on, so they could see just enough for a battle. Amunet put her blade in it's launcher and ripped the cord, sending the tan and gray blade into the darkness. "Allright Sekhmet! Let's show Kai what we're made of!" Kai responded by letting Dranzer join in. His blade smashed into Amunet's, so she called to Sekhmet, "Dark Mist!" A fog covered the field, hiding Sekhmet. The battle continued on.

/About 10:00p.m. that night/

Tired, Amunet layed down under the stars. Kai sat down besider her. Their training had just ended. They had been attacking each other for three hours, both now out of energy. "Tell me, where'd you learn to blade?" Amunet asked. Kai just stared up to the sky. "Not that it's all that important to me...I taught myself." she continued, trying to hold a conversation. It didn't seem to be working. Her face reddened slightly as she sat up and shivered. Kai removed his jacket and placed in on her shoulders. Amunet's face blushed so she tried not to meet his eyes, but did anyways. "Thanks." she muttered to him and he nodded. "So where's the bruise from? Kai inquired her. There was a moment of silence before he got his answer, "My foster father." Amunet was a little suprised that she was so willing to tell him, why was that? "He do that often?" Kai kept asking more questions. "Yeah." Amunet would reply softly, sorrow returning to her. She shifted uncomfortably, hugging her knees to her chest. Amunet didn't want to talk anymore. "Sorry to be prying." Kai apologized, but Amunet simply said, "Don't sweat it." "I know how you feel." Kai sighed, again resting his hand on her shoulder. She put her hand on his, thanking him for his comforting actions. She wasn't quite sure if he really did know how she felt, however. Kai got to his feet, "We should head back before people get worried." Yeah..." Amunet sighed, wishing they could stay at least a little longer. They returned as everyone was leaving. People shouted farewells to each other, slapped hands, nodded heads. Only Mariah hung back with Ray, talking to a girl with long blue hair. Her green eyes were full of laughter as she spoke to Max. They looked to Amunet, who was still wearing Kai's jacket. Tyson smirked, whispering something to Ray, who smiled. Amunet ignored them and turned to face Kai. She removed the jacket, exposing her stomach and back, and handed it back to him. "Hey thanks again! I was freezing!" she added before heading inside.

(I know, I know, I really rushed through these chapters...I just want to finish it so my friends will stop buggin' me about it! I'll try to find a way to make it easier to read also...)


End file.
